


Dean Eight more Whiskey and Bacon

by drdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Dean makes a New Year's Resolution that he can keep.





	Dean Eight more Whiskey and Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in SPN Coldest Hits. It's all the peeps in the WWM discord chat's fault. Exp Thayer. You're just lucky I got an idea when I read the prompt :P

#My2017Resolution is to eat more bacon & drink more whiskey

“Seriously?” Sam asked.

“What?” Dean had no idea what he did this time to have Sam already giving him a bitch face as he made some bacon and eggs for breakfast on New Year's Day.

“Eating more bacon and drinking more whiskey is not a New Year’s resolution!” Sam shrieked. 

Ah, so Sam had see his tweet. “Why not? Its better then ‘stay away from Florida so I don’t have to see giant gators at golf courses.’” Dean shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth. “Plus, I’m already getting a start on it and it’s something I could actually achieve, we both know I’m not going to lose weight, work out or get a real job.”

Sam just rolled his eyes and took a sip of Dean’s coffee. He gave it a disparaging look. “Does this have whiskey in it?!?”

Dean snagged it out of Sam’s hands and took a gulp. “No time like the present Sammy!”

“Ugh,” Sam groaned, “I’m going to go for a run like a normal human being.”

Dean had bacon and irish coffee for breakfast every day that week. A few days he even had eggs and toast too.

For his birthday Cas bought him whiskey and bacon.

The best part of his New Year’s resolution was now every time he ate bacon or drank whiskey he could be smug about it and Sam would just roll his eyes so hard Dean was sure that they were going to get stuck in the back of his head.


End file.
